ELLA DERRITIO MI FRIO CORAZON
by Saku-Narahy-Hime
Summary: Por quitarse a Sasuke de encima abrio de mas la boca o mas bien no corrigio un error, podra Sakura solucionarlo... apesar de todo ¿Podra derretir el frio y orgulloso corazon del Genio Hyuga? ...Apesar de todo ella derritio su frio Corazon. Dedicado de todo corazon a NO SABUKAUCHIHAUZUMAKIHARUNO.
1. ¿Que pasa conmigo?

**_Por quitarse a Sasuke de encima abrio de mas la boca o mas bien no corrio un error, podra Sakura solucionarlo... apesar de todo ¿Podra derretir el frio y orgulloso corazon del Genio Hyuga? ...Apesar de todo ella derritio su frio Corazon._**

**_Dedicado de todo corazon a NO SABUKAUCHIHAUZUMAKIHARUNO._**

* * *

**_ELLA DERRITIO MI FRIO CORAZON _**

**By Saku-NaraHy-Hime**

**Capitulo 1**

**¿QUE PASA CON MIGO?**

Una hermosa Kunoichi y medico ninja estaba haciendo su recorrido por los pasillos del hospital, era su dia de guardia, o se podría decir que casi todos los días prefería hacer guardias, ya que últimamente se sentía mas sola pese a que mucha gente a su alrededor la apreciaba y respetaba, así es.. ella es Sakura Haruno, una hermosa mujer la cual era respetada por su talento en la medicina, y sobre todo porque era la Portadora de la paz en otras aldeas, por decirlo asi era Embajadora y tenia mucha relación con gente importe pero aun así se sentía sola.

Hasta un poco frustrada porque podía ver como sus amigos y compañeros ninjas tenían sus respectivas parejas.

-Hay de verdad ¿Qué pasa con migo? Soy ninja de Konoha que tengo el control de chakra perfecto y e mejorado, no es que sea muy bonita pero no me considero tan fea._ (eso se decía asi misma mientras revisaba algunos papeles)._

-A lo mejor es porque me enfrasco mucho en mi trabajo y no salgo como los demás (_ya dando un suspiro de frustración)… _No es que este desesperada pero no quiero terminar sola como Tsunade Sama; Y a quien engaño si ya todos tienen sus respectivas parejas, con quien vendría yo a salir.

Ese era el monologo que tenia la pelirrosa, y efectivamente no es que estuviera desesperada pero siempre en esas fecha se sentía mas sola ya que era finales de noviembre y pronto se sentiría el espíritu navideño cosa que a ella ya no le emocionaba, siempre se la pasaba sola o trabajando en o en casa, a veces si le iba bien esperaba que alguien la invitara a pasarla en casa de uno de susu amigos pero aun asi no se sentía completa,

En pocas palabras en su vida amorosa estaba jodida; el único que la pretendía era Sasuke el cual ya había sido perdonado y regresado a la Aldea, pero ella sabia que si la pretendía solo era para renacer su clan solo eso, no había amor no había nada y ella ya no lo veía como años atrás cuando ella era una niña.

-Hay mejor apuro en lo mio; todavía tengo mucho que realizar antes de ir a casa.

Y asi fue como rápido paso las horas y termino su trabajo en el hospital, salio rápido pues la verdad estaba tan cansada que solo quería llegar a dormir y no levantarse. Estaba tan ensimismada que no sintió una presencia, que la iba siguiendo si no hasta que escucho el zumbido de un kunai, esquivándolo a duras penas y haciendo una posición de batalla; hasta que se dio cuenta de quien había sido la persona.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ( _Ella preguntó en el estado de shock, aún tenía en su posición de batalla)._

Él sonrió desde su lugar, empujando las dos manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones negros luego de hacer su camino a ella en paseos perezosos, los ojos oscuros posados en ella.

-Si yo hubiera sido el enemigo, no creo que estuvieras vivo todavía._ (La persona que tenia enfrente lo decía con su tipa sonrisa arrogante)._

Sakura; Tenía los ojos entrecerrados, la boca apretada ya que siempre se repetía lo mismo, ya se estaba cansando de lo mismo había torcido su boca en una mueca de inmediato.

-¿Es por eso que vienes aquí, a burlarte de mi_?( La pelirrosa se quejó retándolo con la mirada y a la vez lo miraba con valentía). -¿_De verdad no tienes vida, Uchiha?; ¿ que haces aquí?

Sasuke apretó el ceño y en tono molesto le contesto.

-¿Qué pasó con el rubor y el "Sasuke-kun?

-No me contestes con una pregunta y contéstame lo que te pregunte!_ Ya Sakura estaba toda malhumorada ella solo quería llegar a dormir a su casa._

-Lo mismo se aplica en ti. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?( _Él respondió con la misma pregunta, mirando aunque ya había visto que llevaba su bata en los brazos)._

-Que no ves! logico no?_ ...señalando su bata de hospital..._ pero la verdad no tengo que responder a tus preguntas, no eres nada mio, déjame de molestar, al parecer yo deje de ser la molestia y ahora eres tu; se invirtieron los papeles.

Ya a estas alturas su frustración de tiempo atrás y de como la acosaba últimamente había cobrado factura así que sin mas le solto todo de golpe.

-¿Y sabes qué?! Tienes el descaro de venir después de tres años a decir que hacer con mi vida cuando ya te saque con mucho esfuerzo; es mas ni siquiera mereces ser mi amigo después de tantas veces que intentaste matarme _( Ella ya estaba elevando el tono de voz, y sintiendo la fiebre del calor a la cara durante el proceso)._

_-_No te das cuenta de que las cosas y las personas han cambiado en el transcurso de estos tres años?... Te lo juro, Uchiha, realmente no puedo creer que me haya vuelto loca persiguiéndote que ciega y tonta fui.!, ….. **_Shanaroo eso se sintió tan bien! _**_Su Inner ya estaba bailando de emocion._

Definitivamente Sakura no sabia que le pasaba últimamente a ella; y en su mente se repetia una y otra vez ¿Que pasa conmigo?...

* * *

_**Hola gente bonita! aqui les traigo uno, si ya se, yase han de decir que no termino los otros cuando ya me ensarte este, pero lamentablemente de los otros mi inspiracion no esta y no los puedo seguir hasta que regrese, pese que ya los tengo y uno ya mero acaba pero bueno creo que asi es esto!, espeo les guste este vale, dedicado con mucho cariño a todos aquellos que me seguen**_

_**saludos!**_

_**¿Por cierto que cren que le Pasa a Sakura? ALguna idea?**_


	2. ¿Hyuga?

**_Hola aca traigo el siguiente capitulo, que bueno que te gusto! amigocha! y espero que a los demas tambien_**

* * *

**By Saku-Narahy-Hime**

**Capitulo 2**

**_¿HYUGA?_**

-No te das cuenta de que las cosas y las personas han cambiado en el transcurso de estos tres años?... Te lo juro, Uchiha, realmente no puedo creer que me haya vuelto una loca persiguiéndote, que ciega y tonta fui.!, ….. _Shanaroo eso se sintió tan bien!(_ Su Inner ya estaba bailando de emoción).

Definitivamente Sakura no sabia que le pasaba últimamente a ella.

-¿Ya terminaste?

Cuando la voz baja y peligrosa había llegado a sus oídos, Sakura sabía que iba a servir a las consecuencias de sus palabras más tarde y aun así no dejo que el miedo apoderara de su corazón como lo hacia antes.

Sakura se puso de nuevo en posición por si el llegaba atacarla, pero el ataque nunc a llego, ella observo como Sasuke tenia la cabeza gacha y se desconcertó y a la vez se sintió mal por lo que le había dicho, tal vez no era la manera, pero había cometido el error de bajar la guardia cuando sintió comas fuertes manos sostenían sus hombros haciendo presión y como la jalaban hacia el rostro de Sasuke.

…..Nada no pensaba nada….

…no podía pensar nada….

Ella estaba confundida.

Pero Tenía que pensar con claridad; y los cálidos labios de Sasuke cazando sobre ella simplemente sin dejar espacio no ayudaba en nada suficiente en su sistema para hacerlo.

Apoyo su bata en una mano, y en la otra recogió la energía empujándolo lejos, ella lo escucho oírle gruñir mientras sus manos callosas perdía el contacto y control sobre su piel.

-Eso estuvo fuera de lugar, muchas gracias no te hubieras molestado Uchija!.. Con _El dorso de la mano_ _se limpió los labios, mientras con ojos inteligentes hizo cálculos rápidos para el espacio libre por encima de la cabeza y junto a él y salir de esa situación._

-Hmph; apuesto a que fue una de las experiencias mas grande de tu vida Sakurita… _El prodigio_ _Uchiha se burlaba de ella, mientras que consu mano hacia_ la limpieza de cualquier sabor que había dejado atrás en los labios con la lengua_. Él hizo la suposición de que había sido la miel de la dulzura que capturó. _

-Ese fue tu primer beso, ¿verdad?.

_-(Kuso! ¿Cómo lo sabía?)…. _fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente dándose un golpe mental al mismo tiempo.

-En tus sueños! Uchija No había forma en la tierra que ella elegiría a ceder a un bastardo arrogante como él.

_Él sonrió, obviamente convencido..._ -¿En serio? Entonces, ¿quién mas se los das según tu?.

**_El es un hijo de puta mejor invéntate algo bueno o si no estamos fritas despabílate pero YA!_**_(le gritaba la Inner a Sakura)._

-No tengo porque darte alguna explicación, lo único que te puedo decir es que estoy saliendo con alguien…_**Naniiiii! Eso es todo lo que se te ocurrio estamos jodidas!.**_

-Hmp… no me hagas reir si bien todos ya tiene pareja solo faltamos yo y…

**_Y el burro por delante y … oh oh….. estamos jodidas _**(Inner)

-¿Hyuga?... El …..

Bueno al menos el plan funcionó; la sonrisa arrogante en sus labios se le fue y se puso como un papel.

-¡Imposible! Hyuuga?...

**_Mierda; Mira en lo que te has metido!... ahora como vas a salir de esto….. _**Vamos como vamos a salir; porque tu y yo somos una misma y la verdad no tengo ni idea, que aunque no todo es mentira.

Y en Una parte asi era; no era mentira, ya que En el ultimo año Hinata se llevaba muy bien con Sakura y entrenaban juntas y se la pasaba en la mansión Hyuga y sacualmente veía al ojiperla y aunque no cruzaban muchas palabras pues siempre se veian mas de lo normal; además de que había salido con ella pero no por gusto si que al cuidar el a Hinata, por ser novia de dueño del ragenzan, Neji tenia que cuidarlos y de paso se llevo una sola vez a Sakura para que ella los entretuviera y así la pareja desapareciera. Pero bueno no era exactamente un beso o una cita, solo se quedaron ahí sentados cada quien separados en una banca; pero Sasuke no lo sabia y no tendría que saberlo; después vería como saldría del problema.

Estaba tan confundido confundido Sasuke que ella desapareció en un dos por tres, cuando se dio cuenta ya había llegado a su casa, toda agitada y nerviosa.

-**¿****_Pero que diantres fue eso? Ahora como vamos a aclarar ese punto?..._** Callate Inner de verdad no lo se ni idea hay …. Por Kami en que lio me he metido!_ Jalándose los cabellos ….._ Y es que no se porque me comporto como una cria cuando estoy cerca de Sasuke si ya tengo 20 años, ya vere que hago mañana ahora solo quiero dormir

- Definitivamente "Los hombres son como las rosas ... cuidado con los pinchazos".

Y con ese pensamiento se quedo dormida…

La Pelirrosa rosa dejó escapar un suspiro maravilloso como ella se hundió más en el agua caliente burbujeante que la rodeaba, cuando se despertó de su intranquilo sueño mejor decidio tomarse un baño relajante, eso lo hacia cuando era necesario o cuando descansaba como en el caso de ese dia.

Además que el día anterior había sido casi un infierno, y estaba feliz de estar en casa y descansar ya Lo que había comenzado como cualquier otro día normal en el hospital se había convertido en horror absoluto en momentos entre ejecutar chequeos regulares para los shinobi de Konoha que eran un lastre y quitarse de encima a un testaruso Sasuke en definitiva su peor enemigo ... hombres. Ella gruñó con irritación.

Ahora bien, no era que no le gustaban los hombres!, Su único problema era encontrar un hombre que no era una total y absoluto Idiota... lamentablemente los pocos hombres que quedaban solteros no iban con ella; asi que en conclusión su vida amorosa estaba jodida….

-Creo que ya voy entendiendo porque estoy sola, si yo me pongo un muro enfrente, pero vamos el puñado que queda entre algunos o es Neji o Genma, o Izumo…..ummm no entiendo como Sasuke llego a la conclusión de que era Neji.

Sakura no entendia porque Sasuke no podía verla solo como una amiga, pero Sasuke últimamente la asfixiaba, era cierto que era mas guapo que antes pero era el hombre que había roto su corazón, cuando tenia doce años, y termino regresando a la aldea 7 años ella lo esperaba con ansias porque según estaba locamente enamorado de el después para que en estos tres últimos 3 años ella se diera cuenta que no era lo que ella pensó de el, seguía Sasuke utilizando a tanta gente para sus propio beneficios, y el ahora quería usarla para hacer que renaciera su Clan.

Sakura gruño de la frustración que sentía en esos momentos, pero reconocía que el hombre tenia agallas, ya que siempre iba en torno al hospital, tratando de llamar la atención, y todas las enfermeras y personal femenino suspiraban por El, y claro como todo hombre se le elevaba el ego; Sakura no podía negar que era atractivo, incluso mas guapo que antes, pero también sabia muy bien lo que había debajo de esa hermosura, solo había un corazón vacío carente de amor.

Era alguien que también la había traicionado e intento matar, y alguien que también trato de traicionar a su rubio amigo, no importaba cuanto demostraba que había cambiado, el ya había cavado una zanja.

-Ha y hablando de Naruto me parece extraño que no haya venido todavía, siempre que puede pasa por mi a desayunar ramen que extraño… mejor me salgo ya el agua se esta enfriando.

Sakura se sentó estirando sus músculos entumidos por estar sentada en la bañera; cuando escucho un golpe seco; y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando la puerta se abrió.

-¡Eh! Alguien está aquí!. _Sakura gritó_.

Ella vio con horror como Naruto corrió al baño a medio bajarse los pantalones.

-¿Qué estás haciendo! _ella chilló._

-Tengo que hacer pipí!.. ya no aguanto - _gritó, a punto de empezar la tarea_

_Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron, para dar un gran grito ….._"NO EN MI CUARTO!" Y EN MI BAÑO CON MIGO ADENTROOOOOOO"….. -gritó poniéndose de pie.

Naruto se volvió y la miró; Su rostro instantáneamente se puso como el de Hinata, porque lo que vio con sus ojos fue mucho como la espuma por su cuerpo desnudo; Él tragó saliva.

-Uh ... Sakura-chan ... yo no saa…biii…aaa

-NARUTO! Ella gritó golpeandolo tan fuerte que salió volando del cuarto de baño y en la pared del pasillo. Y Vapor salía de sus orejas

-thk ... Sakua-chan ... ¡No me tienes que romper!. Naruto chillo y hasta las ganas de hacer del baño se le fueron.

-¿Como no si mira tu ya no tienes vergüenza o que?

-Lo que pasa es que ya no aguantaba y no pensé que no había alguien en casa, y es que vine lo mas rápido que pude porque te traigo una increíble noticia!_ Naruto Sonrio y Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa, ya que era raro verlo tan pero tan feliz ….._

**_¿Qué Noticia tendrá Naruto? _**

**_Espero les este gustando, y si este fin será un poco diferente a los otros ¡! Un poco comico solo un poco en ciertas partes que sale Naruto, y es que Naruto siempre será Naruto!_**

**_Si ya te tomastes tiempo de leerlo_**

**_Tomate un minuto mas _**

**_En un reviews_**

**_gracias_**


	3. Cita para Cuatro

**_De nuevo aca esta el siguiente capitulo espero también sea de su agrado a partir del próximo comienzan los capitulo donde habrá nejisaku, por cierto necesecito sabe si les ha gustado o no si la vale la pena seguir!_**

* * *

**_enjoy_**

**_By Saku-Narahy-Hime_**

**_Capitulo 3_**

**_CITA PARA CUATRO_**

-Lo que pasa es que ya no aguantaba y no pensé que no había alguien en casa, y es que vine lo mas rápido que pude porque te traigo una increíble noticia! Naruto Sonrio y Sakura le devolvió la sonrisa, ya que era raro verlo tan pero tan feliz …..

Despues del incidente se fueron a tomar un te a la sala.

-Entonces, ¿Cuál es la buena noticia_?... Sakura preguntó poniéndose de pie, lentamente caminó hacia el lavabo y puso su taza vacía en ella._

-El clan Hyuga finalmente ha accedido que corteje mas formalmente a Hinatata-chan!

Sakura le devolvió una gran sonrisa a juego con la de Naruto; le había tomado a Naruto algún tiempo los profundos sentimientos de la chica Hyuga, pero una vez que él se dio cuenta el había hecho todo lo posible para estar con ella.

-Eso es impresionante Naruto! -_dijo secando los platos que había estaban lavados- _¿Cuándo es tu primera cita formal para proponérselo!?.

-Ejem..Bueno ... en realidad Sakura-chan ... ettoo.. de eso es lo que realmente quería hablar con tigo…acerca de ... _ella arqueó una ceja._

-¿Qué pasa, Naruto? Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea_, -le dijo-._

_Naruto suspiró_ - Lo sé ... es que ... Está bien.. esta bien bien! La única regla acerca de nosotros y de nuestras citas es que Neji tiene que venir con nosotros ... y bueno ... yo esperaba que vinieras con nosotros porque de lo que sería como una cita do….

-Absolutamente NO! Y NO!... _Sakura lo interrumpió y lo miró_; _No había manera de que iba a una cita con_ _nadie! jamás ¡ Había aprendido la lección a la hora de amar. El amor era algo que simplemente no era para ella, y ella no iba a probar suerte no Señor_.

**_Si serás lenta! Es nuestra oportunidad para zafarte de Sasuke!, mira que tu no le desmentiste que salías con el es nuestra oportunidad! No la dejes pasar! _**….. Hay ya cállate que por hacerte caso siempre salgo mal parada!..._-__** Como quieras luego no digas que no te ayudo adiós haber como sales de esta!.. Además tu te quejas que no quieres terminar como Shishou!**_

-Sakura Chan….. Sakuuuuurrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaa Channnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn_…. –Naruto tuvo que gritar ya que ella se perdió en el tren de sus pensamientos.._

-He si ¿ me Decías Naruto? .

-Pleeaasseee! Sakura-chan! Naruto juntó las manos a forma de suplica_… Sakura lo miró; No había manera de como negárselo a su casi hermano, pero la verdad tenia que zafarse de esta…_

-No Naruto; Yo no lo voy a hacer, Neji es un imbécil un señor cubito de hielo.

-Pero Sakura-chan! Hazlo por Hinata! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! Ella es tu amiga…..Haré cualquier cosa! _esas palabras salieron de su boca, sin pensarlo y lo lamento, pero ya lo había soltado; y Una sonrisa se formó lentamente en su rostro._

-Cualquier cosa? _ella sonrió tímidamente e inocentemente(N/A: si como no)_

_Naruto suspiró_. -Sí, cualquier cosa; pero tienes que lograr que esta cita sea una cita de 4.

-Está bien! Pero tienes que decirle a Sasuke de tus planes pero no le digas que voy mas de fuerza que de ganas solo comentárselo por casualidad y punto. _Por Kami ya estoy mas loca que antes!, como le puedo pedir eso…__** Porque sabes que es la única forma que Sasuke se crea la idiotez que formastes!..**__Pero no que ya te ibas! __** Si Adios!.**_

-_Naruto suspiró_; Ya que Sasuke ... él era la única persona que trataba de evitar a toda costa era su amigo y quería mantener su amistad con el chico de pelo oscuro; sin embargo, las cosas no eran tan fáciles como el y Sakura habían pensado era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Sobre todo porque Cada vez que se encontraba a Sasuke estaba constantemente preguntando por Sakura preguntas personales; lo que a ella le gustaba lo que ella no le gustaba lo que hizo y no lo hizo.

Naruto no lo sabía; no sabia algunos gustos de su casi hermana; apenas sabía lo que su propia novia le gusta, Naruto suspiró y se hundió en la silla pero, bueno ... Esto valdría la pena al final.

-He Naruto¿ y a todo esto para cuando es la cita?, _ya co la curiosidad propia de una mujer._

-Este pues para la segunda semana de Diciembre…. Ya que me voy a una misión y quiero regresar ya sin los nervios para proponérselo; antes de Navidad.

-Ah!._ Bueno al menos tengo algo de tiempo, también yo._

* * *

_**Se que es corto , pero como recompensa el proximo sera mas largo**_

_**hey gente necesito su opinion!**_

_**saludis**_


	4. Jade Vs Perlas

**_Enjoy_**

**By Saku-Narahy-Hime**

**Capitulo 4**

**_JADE VS PERLAS_**

-Hey…. Naruto ¿ y a todo esto para cuando es la cita?, ya con la curiosidad propia de una mujer.

-Este pues para la segunda semana de Diciembre…. Ya que me voy a una misión y quiero regresar ya sin los nervios para proponérselo a demás de que todavía no tengo el anillo; pero seria antes de Navidad.

-Ah!. Bueno al menos tengo algo de tiempo, también yo.

-¿Para que Sakura Chan?...

-Olvidalo Naruto hable en voz alta…

Y asi pasaron platicando el resto de dia hasta llegar la noche; al menos esa noche durmió tranquila.

La mañana amaneció mas fría vestigios de que ya el mes de noviembre había acabado para dar paso al siguiente mes, una pelirrosa se estiraba como un pequeño gatito, al abrir sus ojos poso su mirada a la foto de su equipo 7 de cuando eran niños.

-Y pensar que me sentía sola desde entonces, ya que yo siempre fui atrás de ellos, ha!_(dando un largo suspiro); _lo bueno que Naruto Es diferente y pudo ver todos mis esfuerzos que he logrado.

Volvio a ver bien la foto para ver la imagen de Sasuke, y se puso a pensar como es que ella antes quería ser su novia, y ahora que tenia esa oportunidad de verdad no la quería, si que el mundo esta loco, loco; pero El solo la quería para ser una incubadora, ella no quería eso ella quería que alguien la amara por ser ella misma, camanir a lado de la persona amada, y no ir atrás y siempre se sentaba atrás y que los hombres caminaran siempre adelante y por todas partes. Pero por pensar eso ella estaba solo.

En definitiva seguía los pasos de su maestra, ya que cada noche se iba a la cama sola, y cada mañana se despertaba sola, pero aun asi su maestra siempre la regañaba y le decía que dejara ser una mojigata, que viviera mas la vida que no se consumiera en la soledad como ella misma, que no le pasara como ella cuando perdió a Jiraya, se dio cuenta del error demasiado tarde.

Sakura suspiro…. Eso es lo que era ella una mojigata, pero que se le va hacer, no encontraba a la persona que le hiciera sentir mariposas en el estomago.

Se levanto y aseo para irse a trabajar a su rutina de siempre, una vez en el Hospital una enfermera le hablo diciendo que un paciente la estaba esperando en su oficina dice que se le paso su chequeo de ayer. Cuando abrió la puerta y vio a su paciente supo que su día ya comenzaba con el pie izquierdo.

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Sasuke?._ Poniendo cara de fastidio.._

-Buen dia para ti también mi Sakura._ Sonriéndole de forma arrogante._ Te traigo estas hermosas flores, pero claro comparado a ti no son nada.

_Ella tomó las flores de él antes de colocarlos en el escritorio_. – la enfermera dijo que estabas aquí para un chequeo_?- Sakura preguntó._

"Sí, yo estaba en una misión de ayer y solo te vi ya cuando habias salido de la guardia; que fue precisamente ayer.

Sakura se estremeció, no podía creer que el fuera así; acaso era bipolar, en la madrugada estaba de un genio y ahora era amable con ella, de plano ella no entendería a los hombres, en un movimiento rápido Sasuke ya estaba detrás de ella sus dos manos sobre la mesa; Él la atrapó y su aliento le hizo cosquillas en el cuello; un rubor se le apareció en su rostro.

Cada vez que pasaba esto ella se convencía de que ya no tenia ni los mas mínimos sentimientos por él, que esos sentimientos de amor que ella había tenido a él se habían muerto.

-Te gustaron las Flores que te traje.. _dándole una mirada Sexy. Ella se aseguro de separase de el empujándolo; Sasuke la miró una ceja levantada, ya que ninguna mujer se le había resistido tanto._

_-_Si Gracias por ellas.

-Sólo Gracias?! No te gustaron acaso.

-Ellos no son mis flores favoritas, si eso es lo que querías escuchar. _..- poniendo una sonrisa fingida-_

-Bueno, ¿cuáles son tus favoritas? _su voz le hizo saber lo molesto que estaba llegando a ser con ella._

- Tanto tiempo que hemos convivido tiempo atrás y no sabes mis gustos , no le veo el caso ahorita quieres saberlos; ahora si me permites Sasuke –San y si no tienes nada que hacer y solo vienes a verme para hablar de mis gustos, ya te puedes retirar tengo mucho trabajo por realizar.

Sasuke Salió enojado dando un portazo fuerte pensaba que con eso ya la tenia conquistada, pero que equivocado estaba; Sakura suspiró feliz una vez que el estaba fuera de la habitación, odiaba estar cerca del Uchiha, Las cosas que le hizo en el pasado tanto a su espirito como a su cuerpo .

Ella se detuvo en la ventana mirando hacia la aldea vio a unos niños jugando y uno o dos pacientes disfrutando del aire frío, abrió la ventana ya que quería respirar aire puro la cara se le puso roja al instante por el enfriado del aire otoñal, ella cerró los ojos antes de tomar una respiración profunda hoy seria un día largo muy muy largo.

-Al parecer todavía Naruto no le ha dicho nada,.._ volvió a tomar otra respiración profunda antes de meter la cara._ Creo que si las cosas quieres que salgan bien tendré que hacerla yo misma.

Y definitivamente una mujer puede estar solo, incluso si ella es amado por muchos, porque todavía no encuentra a la persona indicada.

Su jornada de trabajo ya había acabado, tenia ganas de ir a ver a Ino pero estaba de misión, tenia rato que no la veía y quería platicar con ella, últimamente se llevaban mucho mejor, como las grandes amigas que eran cuando eran niñas, Pero al saber que no estaba en casa mejor se fue a su departamento.

Estaba apunto de dormirse cuando le avisaron que habían llegado de una misión algunos necesitaban apoyo porque venían heridos, así que Ella sin dudarlo, se volvió a cambiar y se fue directo al hospital.

Se dirio rápido a la recepción para pedir informes, y ver a los heridos, algunos venían graves otros no, pronto paso a atenderlos, ya estaban acabando cuando una enfermera llego aflijida diciendo que un paciente no se dejaba atender bien y que ya quería el alta. Sakura al ver la desesperación de la enfermera ella tomo el caso cuando entro cual fue su sorpresa de ver ahí al Hyuga.

-Neji San _dando una leve inclinación de cabeza._

-Haruno _Arrastrando la voz._

-Me informan que ya quiere el alta y ni siquiera se ha dejado revisar,¿ puedo saber el motivo?-_ caminando lentamente hacae el –_ Déjame revisarte para ve que tienes.

_Él la miró con sorna_. -Más vale que lo sepas Haruno ;Yo no soy un inválido, estoy en perfecto estado asi que dame el alta para retirarme.

Su tono áspero envió escalofríos por la espalda, pero ella no les hizo caso; en cambio, ella dijo: -Lo siento es que yo no sé ni lo que está mal contigo asi que deja te reviso.

_Él sonrió, esa sonrisa irritante_….No te preocupes no estoy hecho de cristal.

Sakura rodó los ojos ya cansada de la situación.

-Mira Hyuga si no me dejas revisarte no podre saber que tienes por lo tanto no te puedo dar el alta; o bien te puedes ir pero mando un circular a la Hokage que te suspendan de las misiones por que tu no aceptaste que te revisaran y me vale un per gamo tu opinión; además, si yo lo decido te dejo sin misiones en lo que resta de tu vida porque te pongo que estas incapacitado; lo decía con tanta determinación y a la vez con seguridad que no se dejaba intimidar.

Neji Hyuga miró a Sakura Haruno y no podía resignarse a creer que la genin descuidada que había conocido se había transformado ahora en una bonita y brillante ninja médico. Ella siempre había sido débil tanto para el como para muchas personas ella siempre terminaba como la damisela en apuros en la mayoría de sus misiones Genin.

Pero ahora, aquí estaba De pie delante de él y pudo observar a una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra, que induce un aura de gran habilidad y destreza inconfundible. Tal vez el cerezo ya había florecido o realmente la godaime era buena maestra; Él sonrió interiormente.

Todo resignado se sento en la camilla no sin antes quitarse la parte de arriba ya que el daño era en la parte superior de su anatomía.

Ella se dio la vuelta de su cara sólo para sonrojarse al ver a un Hyuuga sin camisa en frente de ella; sus ojos vagaron como que inconscientemente trazó el contorno masculino de sus musculosos brazos; y contuvo el aliento no es que ella no haya visto anatomías de hombres antes estaba mas que acostumbrada, pero pensar que el seria su cita la ponía de nervios aparte de que no sabia lo que el pensaba acerca de esa cita.

Ella realizo un profundo ceño para concentrarse y esperando contra toda que esto pudiera ocultar el rubor que se había deslizado al instante en su rostro el mismo momento en que su mirada se posó en su bien tonificado cuerpo.

Pero no paso eso desapercibido por alguien que tiene la mirada de 360 grados y sobre todo por alguien tan observador como el y noto el tinte rosado en las mejillas de la pelirrosa el tinte rosado en la cara que él estaba absolutamente seguro no estaba allí momentos antes. Él le dio una mirada a quemarropa.

- Haruno! ¿Me estas comiendo con los ojos cierto?.

Sakura se quedó con la mandíbula abierta.

-¿QUÉ?! ¿Yo comiéndote con los ojos? pensó con incredulidad, ni que estuvieras tan bueno Hyuga…**_ No te hagas ma que no sabe si lo recorriste de arriba abajo .._**_Callate yo no me lo_ Estaba _comiendo con los ojos Inner_ …**_ Jaja que te creo el cuento tu abuela porque al menos yo si lo estaba disfrutando o como se puede llamar a lo que estabas haciendo neee!?.._** Yo simplemente lo miró, por amor de Dios! , y ya cállate no me dejas concentrarme…

-Sí, lo fue! Admítelo es mas sin mi vista activada bien te pude ver.

Sakura mentalmente se dio una palmada. Caramba_,_ -¿Por qué ella deje que mis ojos se perdieran?! Yo soy un respetado médico nin, por el amor de Naruto!, es parte de mi trabajo el enfrentar todos los días torsos sin camisa!-...

**_-¿Entonces por qué diablos tenías que comértelo con los ojos al hombre que tienes medio desnudo sentado frente a ti?! (Inner)_**

Ella quiso patear; era embarazosa esa situación nunca le había pasado, además no necesitaba nada para hacer su día más incómodo y cansado.

-Admítelo! Tu estabas mirándome. _Sakura se irrumpió en sus pensamientos._

-¡Genial!, _pensó Sakura….- _Incluso mi Ser Interno admite que Acabo de mandarle miradas lascivas al hombre.

-Haruno, espero una respuesta. _Neji se divertía de lo lindo._

-No te estaba comiendo con los ojos! …_De repente estalló_. "Y-yoo… si incluso yo ... _ella se sonrojó_ _de color rosa como su cabello…. Y comenzó a tartamudear._

-¿No quieres llevar a cabo un chequeo medico personal?.

_Sakura parpadeó varias veces_ …..¿Chequeo médico?... _y se dio otro golpe mental… Maldita sea! Ya estoy tartamudeando, Su sola presencia me confunde totalmente!._

-Así que ... ¿ahora qué?.._Neji levantó las cejas. Su tono de voz hizo sonar como él la acusaba de olvidar el paso más importante y el más básico de la curación._

**_-Lo cual es una verdad absoluta!_**_ La_ _Inner de Sakura gritó. __**¿De verdad se te olvidó!, ¿Quieres parar de ser tan tonta y ponerte a trabajar?.. nos haces hacer el ridículo!.**_

-Urrgh! Ok, ok. Lo admito, me olvidé.; ahora, deja de jugar con mi cabeza!_ Sakura gritó enseguida._

Miró a su compañero y se dio cuenta de que estaba esperando una respuesta; ella suspiró para sus adentros; si ella fuera Shikamaru ella habría dicho 'problemático' cientos de veces.

-Sí, por supuesto tu chequeo… _Sakura se deslizó sobre el lado izquierdo de Neji. Ella comenzó a reunir chakra en sus palmas abiertas y Neji vio cómo brillaban de verde._

Le puso sus manos sobre su espalda; algo que a Neji le asombro al principio, es como ella insertaba suavemente su chakra en su sistema, Neji inmediatamente sintió el calor que sus manos estaban induciendo. Él no pudo evitar suspirar mientras sus hábiles dedos desató los nudos de los músculos tensos aquí y allá; las manos de Sakuran viajan de arriba hacia abajo.

-Estás tan tenso… _ella comentó_. "¿Has estado faltando a tus hábitos de meditación recientemente?.

Neji no podía hacer nada; más que asentir con la cabeza mientras él se dejaba tocar bajo sus hábiles manos y sentir la respiración de Sakura sobre su piel, casi hasta un gemino se le escapaba.

Después de un rato, ella se trasladó a sentarse frente a él, para poner sus manos directamente en el pecho de Neji.

-"Hmm" ... fue lo que pensó mientras ella suavemente palpaba.

Neji se removió un poco en su asiento, pero Sakura estaba tan absorto en lo que hacía que ella se perdió totalmente en la expresión incómoda que ahora tenia el Hyuga ahora en su rostro, pues estaba perdiendo el autocontrol y es que ella estaba tan cerca del ojiperla, que el olor de su Shampú le hacía cosquillas en la nariz y de repente sintió el impulso de inclinarse mas sobre ella.

Por un momento se perdió; tanto asi que no pensó que lo estuviera revisando; sino acariciando, cuando realmente se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, tuvo un cambio brusco, y se aparto en un rápido movimiento , tanto así que sobresalto a Sakura con un dejo de preocupación.

-Neji ¿estas bien?, ¿te Lastime?.

El Se aclaró la garganta para contestar -Estoy cansado, Puedes decirme que tengo- _Él mintió, realmente el quería seguir pero ya se le estaba escapando el autocontrol._

-Ah si claro en momento te digo lo que te encontré-…. Y es que llego un momento en que Ella también se perdió y ya no lo estaba revisando lo estaba acariciando, y salio de su ensoñación cuando Neji se aparto y en el momento que ambos se alejaban a los dos cruzaron su mirada jade y perla para que en su mente se les cruzara al mismo tiempo el mismo pensamiento…

"Gracias a Dios"….

* * *

**_Hay que emoción de verdad que no pensé que les gustara, y es que no es lo mismo hacer por hacer a recibir porras aunque sea para decir en que fallastes en algo; y nono los defraudare no los dejare tirados, ya vine y ya que me quede solo les pido paciencia, no siempre ando inspirada o tengo tiempo va que va._**

**_Gracias a todos por leer y tomar tiempo para mi.. me encantan _**


	5. SAlvador

**_Aquí esta el siguiente Capitulo, espero sea de su agrado, a mi me esta dejando un buen sabor de boca, como se están dando las cosas, pero no será fácil ya que a nuestro querido Neji le costara reconocer los sentimientos que esta despertando Sakura… Disfruten el capitulo._**

* * *

**ELLA DERRITIO MI FRIO CORAZON**

**_By Saku-Narahy-Hime_**

**Capitulo 5**

**_SALVADOR_**

Neji ¿estas bien?, ¿te Lastime?.

El Se aclaró la garganta para contestar -Estoy cansado, Puedes decirme que tengo- Él mintió.

-Ah si claro en momento te digo lo que te encontré-…. Y es que llego un momento en que se perdió y ya no lo estaba revisando lo estaba acariciando, y salio de su ensoñación cuando Neji se aparto y en el momento que ambos se alejaban a los dos se les cruzo lo mismo por la mente:

"Gracias a Dios"….

-¡¿Y bien?!, cual es mi diagnostico?..._ ya todo impaciente el Hyuga, realmente el quería seguir viéndola no sabia del porque pero no quería separase de ella, y eso mismo le molestaba._

-Aparte de un leve daño en el hígado y algunas costillas rotas, no veo otra cosa que me impide decir que estas perfectamente bien. _Sakura lo dijo mientras se volvia a acercar a Él …-_Por supuesto, si no se maneja con sumo cuidado, tu condición puede ser fatal-.

-Fatal!¿ En qué medida?-

Sakura hizo una pausa por un momento, reflexionando sobre lo que debía decir….- Podría llevarte a la muerte.-

El silencio colgaba pesadamente en el aire ,todo lo que se oía era la respiración rítmica de ambos; Neji no estaba nervioso en absoluto por lo que acababa de decir; ni que estaba pensando en otra cosa ( de porque a el le pasaba eso si era un Genio, y si solo habían sido simples golpes) por eso se había ido completamente sin embargo, la aptitud de Sakura no perdió que sus músculos se pusieran rígidos por la noticia.

-Hyuuga!- …_ella le dio un codazo_. -¿Por donde se ha ido tu mente y te quedas tan callado?; que no sabes que no dejaría morir, ¿verdad?- ella se rió y el sonido melodioso parecía llenar toda la habitación al rebotar de pared a pared.

Neji permaneció callado, en realidad, no tenía dudas de ella solo que a veces pareciera que Sakura lo detestaba pero Sakura era un profesional médico-nin y fue aprendiz la Hokage y en todos Konoha la respetaban y que aún no había visto otra mujer tan brutalmente fuerte como ella; bueno, aparte de la Hokage, asi que si tenia que poner su vida en sus manos confiaba en Ella.

Sakura estaba esperando la respuesta, pero al ver que Neji no contestaba suspiro con frustración , ya que ella creía que seguía pensando que era débil como en le tiempo de que era un gennin.

-Mira Huyga como se que no te gusta estar en los hospitales, y eres muy testarudo prefiero darte el alta, y mejor todos los días paso a curarte a tu casa. …_ Sakura empezó a firmar el papeleo para el Alta y le deseo buenas noches, no sin antes decirle._

_-_ Nos vemos mañana en la tarde!.. ah! Y otra cosa nada de entrenamiento, ni misiones solo meditación… Ya lo ultimo lo dijo saliendo del consultorio.

El ojiperla no salía de su asombro, y se maldecía por lo bajo, ya que estaba seguro que esa mujer, le ocasionaría problemas.

Sakura se despidió de todos en el hospital, ella solo quería llegar asi casa a descansar ya pasaba de la media noche, tenia una sonrisa tonta al recordar lo sucedido con cierto ojiperla cuando sintió como Sasuke se acerco y caminó junto a ella con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Cómo te fue hoy en el trabajo?.

Ella suspiró; se sentía casia acosada por el Uchiha quería pasar por alto esa pregunta y quería dejarlo ahí; Pero la cortesía le dijo lo contrario.

- Fue agotador-, _susurró._ ….Ella miró hacia abajo mientras caminaba al igual que Sasuke .

-Me imagino, asi debe de ser cuando trabajas en un Hospital.

Sakura sonrió interiormente, porque pese que era un poco persistente era algo agradable como él la trataba, ya no como antes si no hasta la respetaba, aunque el llevarle flores y casi acosarla era excesivo pero a veces la compañía era agradable.

-¿Cuáles son sus planes para mañana en la tarde?.._ Menciona Sasuke un brillo de esperanza para haber si ahora si aceptaba salir con ella ya que siempre lo rechazaba._

-Mañana en la tarde tengo una cita; … _dijo con un encogimiento de hombros ni siquiera pensaba en lo que habia contestado. Ella se congeló cuando una mano la agarró del brazo, se dio la vuelta_ y vio a Sasuke con los ojos muy abiertos y Su sharingan activado.

-Sasuke? pregunto ella…_ ya que no sabia del porque se ponía el así._

"¿Con quién?" su voz ya sonaba peligrosa.

-¿Qué? -preguntó ella, toda confundida; su apretón en el brazo le estaba causando una mueca de dolor.

-Sasuke,! Suéltame tu me haces daño; …Su agarre se aflojó.

-¿Con quién vas a salir ? su voz era un susurro.

-Yo sólo voy a ir a la Casa Hyuga. _ Decía ella mientras se tallaba el brazo maltrecho. _

-Hyuga! Sasuke gritó y Sakura lo miró fijamente, porque actuaba como si fuera el fin del mundo.

-Sasuke…. _Ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido_ -Estás haciendo una escena- _Ella susurró_.

-No me importa!- _Gritó… _volviendo a agarrarle el brazo con mas fuerza para hacerle presión, y la otra mano ya se la estaba alzando al nivel de su cara, con la intención de darle un golpe pero fue detenido cuando una mano le agarró la muñeca.

Sakura y Sasuke miró a quien habia interrumpido, Neji sostenía la muñeca de Sasuke y este ultimo miró al Hyuga antes de tirar de su mano.

-¡Uchiha!- dijo la voz suave Neji, pero no por eso con un toque de advertencia.

-¡Hyuga!... Sasuke miró a Neji antes de apartarse y alejarse; Sakura suspiró de alivio antes de mirar a Neji, y un ligero rubor se abrió camino en su rostro; ella nunca le había prestado realmente mucha atención a El, a acepción a lo anterior que paso en el consultorio, y no sabia porque sentía una sensación extraña en su estomago, estaba sorprendida del porque estaba El ahí y sobre todo de lo guapo que se veía cuando intimidaba a alguien.

-¿Estás bien, Sakura? … Ella parpadeó un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido; y es que Neji fue una de las únicas personas con las que Sasuke no se metía.

-Estoy bien Neji-san, gracias- Sakura sonrió y Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Que tengas un buena noche Sakura, y con eso la dejó sola a Sakura en las calles solitarias ya que por ser media noche la gente ya esta descansado. Ella suspiró antes de tomar otra vez la dirección a su casa preguntándose que hacia precisamente ahí Neji, también ella esperaba llegar sin interrupciones ya a su hogar.

Por otro Lado Neji estaba Preguntándose porque carambas la había seguido, si eso no era normal en el, pero internamente agradecía haberlo hecho ya que no aguanto el hecho que alguien y menos el Uchiha golpeara a Sakura, por esa noche el había sido su salvador y con una tenue sonrisa se retiro a su casa, tal ves y solo tal ves, no seria mala idea ser su salvador mas seguido.

Una vez que Sakura llegó a su casa y cerró la puerta detrás de ella se apoyó contra la madera y suspiró con alivio definitivamente su vida era sin duda cada vez más y más interesante.

Pero agradecía a todos los dioses que Neji hubiera sido su Salvador, y con un a sonrisa tonta se fue a su cuarto a dormir, tal ves y solo tal ves no era tan mala idea que el sea mas seguido su salvador.

* * *

**_Que tal esta gustando?!, yo espero que si,_**

**_Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi finc _**

**_Y agradesco los que me estan siguiendo y me dan su opinion._**

**_Espero tus reviews_**

**_Bonito dia! _**


	6. Rompiendo el Entrenamiento

**_Aca les dejo el otro capitulo, si , ya se ya se, me demoro, se que al principio subia casi dos por dia o seguidos, solo que tengo que entregar de nueva cuenta 20 cuentos infantiles, para principio de diciembre, y de verdad que mi cerebro se esta fundiendo ha!, pero en fin, y lo mas chistoso que me pasa es que estoy escribiendo los cuentos y se me vienes ideas para las historias y sas! dejo los cuentos para escribir las ideas que se me viene, y se me hace que en vez de cuento entregare fincs a la maestra jajajaja._**

**_Bueno les quito mas tiempo acá les dejo la conti …. A disfrutarla…._**

* * *

**ELLA DERRITIO MI FRIO CORAZON**

**By Saku-Narahy-Hime**

**Capitulo 6**

**_ROMPIENDO LA MEDITACION_**

¿Estás bien, Sakura? … Ella parpadeó un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido; y es que Neji fue una de las únicas personas con las que Sasuke no se metía.

-Estoy bien Neji-san, gracias- Sakura sonrió y Él asintió con la cabeza.

Una vez que Sakura llegó a su casa y cerró la puerta detrás de ella se apoyó contra la madera y suspiró con alivio definitivamente su vida era sin duda cada vez más y más interesante.

Pero agradecía a todos los dioses que Neji hubiera sido su Salvador, y con un a sonrisa tonta se fue a su cuarto a dormir, tal ves y solo tal ves no era tan mala idea que el sea mas seguido su salvador.

Los cantos de las aves estaban cantando la despedida de los cálidos rayos del sol para dar a la bienvenida al invierno que pronto se asomaba ya todas las hojas de los arboles habían caído, ese día pese que el sol se asomaba no calentaba, y pronto los habitantes se cubrían mas; Sakura era un a de ellas, ya que no quería enfermar de las vías respiratorias y que siempre en esas fechas el hospital se llenaba de niños y de la tercera edad; mucho trabajo.

-Buen dia Sakura!.

-Buen día Shizune, ¿Que hay para hoy?...

-Umm! no mucho solo la campaña de vacunación para infantes y esa es tu especialidad Sakura Chan.._Dándole una mirada gentil._

Sakura le escurrió un a gotita por su frente ya que sabia que el día seria largo, no es que no le gustara el trabajo, pero hoy tendría que batallar con muchos críos.

Su dia de trabajo ya estaba acabando, y no había tomado su descanso de los alimentos ya que tenia mucho trabajo además quería salir antes porque tenia que revisar al Hyuga, ya casi le faltaba dos niños por vacunar cuando escucho una voz muy conocida por ella.

-¡FRENTONA ¡!...

-Ino puerca cállate que estamos en un hospital!.. por Kami, nunca vas a entender, parecieras hermana gemela de Naruto.

-Muy graciosa, muy graciosa!...

-Es la verdad solo te falta decir…."Quiero ser Hokage Dattebayo".

-Hay frente de marquesina yo que vengo a verte porque te extraño y mira como me recibes.._ poniendo cara de perrito regañado._

-Hay Ino nunca vas a cambiar!..._dando un largo suspiro…_ pero sabes también te extrañe, se que estabas en una misión.

-Si así es apenas llegamos! Y en lo que fueron a dar el informe yo me escape para verte, tengo mucho que no platicamos, y estar junto a tanta testosterona desequilibra mi Ser.

-Ah tu , no me digas pero si te encanta ser el centro de atención…_poniendo cara de picara._

-Si frente sota, solo que cuando estas días y días con ellos sientes que ya actúas como hombre.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio, y se soltaron a carcajadas, ya que Sakura sabia de lo que hablaba su rubia amiga

-Si Se lo que se siente_…quitándose los rastro de lagrimas de la risa._

-Oye Frente en la tarde pasa a mi casa para platicar.. siiiii anda di que si!.

-Umm Cerda no puedo!... lo siento… pero si gustas el finde semana ya que en las tardes durante un mes no podre .

-¿Por qué? … no me digas que ya le dijistes que si a Sasuke?

-Oye!; ¿Que tiene que ver una cosa con otra?.

-De que si te haces novia de El estarás atada de por vida y sometida y en lugar de esposa, serás su esclava personal, sin voz ni voto.

Sakura al escuchar esas palabras su cabeza no dejaba de darle vueltas, y es que no lo había visto así, claro que no lo estaba aceptando ni nada, pero no lo había visto de ese punto de vista.

-Buen punto Cerda, gracias siempre me ayuda platicar contigo se me aclaran las ideas….

-Ya sabes cuando quieras Saku!...Demo…. ¿Porque no puedes entonces?...

-Ah es que tengo que ir al complejo Hyuga para revisar a Neji en un tratamiento de un mes, nada grave pero si no se atiende puede complicarse.

-Ahhh…._poniendo cara de pervertida!..._Eso quiere decir que estaras un mes todas las tardes en un a cita con el papasote ¡!

-PUERCA…. no …. No seas… PERVERTIDA!, y no son citas es revisión medica, eso es todo!.

-Pero admítelo tus ojos se agasajaran ¡! Quien tuviera tu suerte Frentona.

Y en parte tenia razón , Neji era uno de los solteros cotizados junto con Sasuke y Shikamaru, solo que estos tres se daban mucho a desear.

-Puerca nunca cambiaras, por cierto tengo algo que contarte…

**_Flash Back_**

-¿Cuáles son sus planes para mañana en la tarde?.. Menciona Sasuke un brillo de esperanza para haber si ahora si aceptaba salir con ella ya que siempre lo rechazaba.

-Mañana en la tarde tengo una cita; … dijo con un encogimiento de hombros ni siquiera pensaba en lo que habia contestado. Ella se congeló cuando una mano la agarró del brazo, se dio la vuelta y vio a Sasuke con los ojos muy abiertos y Su sharingan activado.

-¿Sasuke? pregunto ella… ya que no sabia del porque se ponía el así.

¿Con quién? su voz ya sonaba peligrosa.

-¿Qué? -preguntó ella, toda confundida; su apretón en el brazo le estaba causando una mueca de dolor.

-Sasuke,! Suéltame tu me haces daño; …Su agarre se aflojó.

-¿Con quién vas a salir ? su voz era un susurro.

-Yo sólo voy a ir a la Casa Hyuga. Decía ella mientras se tallaba el brazo maltrecho.

-Hyuga! Sasuke gritó y Sakura lo miró fijamente, porque actuaba como si fuera el fin del mundo.

-Sasuke…. Ella lo miro con el ceño fruncido -Estás haciendo una escena- Ella susurró.

-No me importa!- Gritó… volviendo a agarrarle el brazo con mas fuerza para hacerle presión, y la otra mano ya se la estaba alzando al nivel de su cara, con la intención de darle un golpe pero fue detenido cuando una mano le agarró la muñeca.

Sakura y Sasuke miró a quien habia interrumpido, Neji sostenía la muñeca de Sasuke y este ultimo miró al Hyuga antes de tirar de su mano.

-¡Uchiha!- dijo la voz suave Neji, pero no por eso con un toque de advertencia.

-¿Estás bien, Sakura? … Ella parpadeó un par de veces antes de darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido; y es que Neji fue una de las únicas personas con las que Sasuke no se metía.

-Estoy bien Neji-san, gracias- Sakura sonrió y Él asintió con la cabeza.

-Que tengas un buena noche Sakura, y con eso la dejó sola a Sakura en las calles solitarias ya que por ser media noche la gente ya esta descansado. Ella suspiró antes de tomar otra vez la dirección a su casa preguntándose que hacia precisamente ahí Neji, también ella esperaba llegar sin interrupciones ya a su hogar.

**_Fin Flash Back_**

-Hay Sakura ,Tienes que tener mucho cuidado de ahora en adelante con Sasuke, es peligroso que tal si para la otra no hay nadie que te ayude.

-Si lo se Ino, pese que soy un a Kunoichi, a veces Sasuke me da miedo, ya no confió tanto como antes…..Kyaaaaa … Puerca no me habia dado cuenta que ya estoy retrasada y no he terminado de vacunar y ya es tarde nooooooooooooooo! Kami.

-Bueno, bueno te dejo para que acabas, luego nos vemos entonces, cuando tengas tiempo ya sabes donde me encuentras!.

-Gracias puerca!

Sakura iba a todo lo que le daban las piernas, se le habia hecho tarde, y bien conocía que a Neji no le gustaba esperar, al llegar a la puerta se acomodo el cabello y compuso su respiración, ya que estaba agitada.

-Buenas Tardes!.. Vengo a revisar a Neji Hyuga… _haciendo una reverencia._

-Si pase le voy a avisar pero tendrá que esperar ya que esta meditando…_ Dijo el criado que le atendió._

-Arigato.

Estaba esperando sentada cuando vio por la ventana a un Neji sentado en el frio suelo y sin la parte de arriba de su vestimenta solo llevaba lo típico de abajo.

-¡ Pero que demonios!... bien le dije a ese hombre que tendría que cuidarse y no lo esta consiguiendo.

-¿Con quien hablas Sakura Chan?..

-Kyaaaaaaa!, Hinata …. Nooo.. me.. asustes… asi! _La voz le salio temblorosa con rapiras respiraciones…_

-Oh, cuanto lo siento!, una disculpa! _, poniéndose roja.._

-No discúlpame tu ami!, es que estoy hablando sola por lo veo afuera.._ señalando la ventada._

-Ah, eso es sólo Neji-niisa-_,… Hinata dijo con alivio._ – Esta meditando todos los días lo hace siempre a la misma hora un aen la mañana y otra a esta Hora.

-Pero si esta haciendo frío ahí fuera!, _Exclamó Sakura_; además Neji estaba vestido con su ropa habitual solo de la parte de abajo y arriba descubierto lo que significaba que tenía que estar congelando del trasero ahí abajo.

Hinata suspiró. -Lo sé; por un tiempe le dije que meditara adentro, pero me canse no hace caso, y Él no me va a escuchar; y si tu le dices de todos modos no te va hacer caso Él dice que es parte de la formación.

-Lo que un hombre tan mas testarudo ..., _murmuró Sakura_. Yo le comente que meditara pero no que se arriesgara.

Sakura sigio observando a Neji cuando vio que se levanta para entrenar en la práctica de numerosas patadas y puñetazos. Después de un rato, se detuvo y que se sentó en el suelo. Sakura se estremeció ante la sola idea de la que la hierba estuviera fría además de que no siguió las instrucciones que ella le dio

-Lo bueno que todavía no hay nieve…_menciono Hinata._

-¿Qué está haciendo ahora? Acaso va seguir meditando , por Kami…._ La Pelirrrosa ya se esta exasperando._

Hinata suspiró.- Y Nose va a mover por lo menos durante una Hora y media.

-Dios, no puedo ver esto!", _Susurró Sakura y se apartó de la ventana, buscando el espacio para sus zapatos y su abrigo._

-Sakura .. Que…¿Qué estás haciendo?.._ hablando atropelladamente._

-Voy a salir alla donde esta el; es lo que estoy haciendo!... _Se puso el abrigo y los zapatos y se_ _volvió hacia Hinata_. -¿Vas a venir conmigo o no?.

-Sakura-chan ... yo sé… yo se que eres una buena persona y sólo quieres ayudarlo, pero ... Él se va a enojar contigo; Él odia cuando la gente perturba su entrenamiento.

- Eso Vamos a averiguarlo _... Haciendo caso omiso de las protestas Hinata, ella pisó por las escaleras. Salió de la casa, y rodearon el edificio hasta que se encontró con Neji_

El estaba sentado en silencio con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos colocados sobre las rodillas; Tenía los ojos cerrados, pero estaba segura de que él había percibido su presencia ya.

-Sakura-chan, no ...", _susurró Hinata, toda apenada._

Pero Sakura estaba cansado de ver a las personas no tomar en serio su salud, asi que Se colocó delante de él y antes de que pudiera decir nada, abrió los ojos para mirarla con enojo.

-¿Qué quieres?.

Su mirada la hizo sentir un poco incómodo, pero trató de no demostrarlo.

"Te vi sentado aquí afuera en el frío y yo estaba ... un poco preocupada_( ni de chiste le digo eso primero me enfrento a Onochimaru)_ esperándote para la revisión, además de que hace frio ¿Por qué no te vas a meditar adentro para que no te enfermes?._ Dándole un aleve sonrisa…_

Él la miró con total incredulidad; Luego frunció el ceño y siseó….-No molestes vete espera hasta que termine… ¿No ves que estoy tratando de concentrarme?.

-¿No te concentras en tu habitación?.

Neji Sacudió la cabeza como si no pudiera creer lo que escuchaba….. Eres un a mujer impertinente,

Hinata tiró de la manga de Sakura. …-Vamos a volver adentro a la casa….

-¡No! ¿Qué estás tratando de probar? Neji-san, yo bien te dije las restricciones que quieres morir aquí, sobre todo por como estas vestido! No seas tan terco y-…. _Ella se inclinó para tomar su mano y tirar de él , pero al mismo instante su mano tocó la piel fría, de Neji, al sentir la frialdad del cuerpo de el se preocupo, su piel se sentía como hielo._

Se desenredó las piernas y se puso de pie lentamente, de pronto se encontró cara a cara con él, mirando directamente a los ojos de color perla; de repente, ya no estaba tan segura de sí misma su mirada se hizo sentir incómoda, era como si esos ojos podía ver dentro de su alma.

-Escucha, mujer, Esto no es asunto tuyo; no me importa si vienes o no a curme, o si eres amiga de Hinata Sama, Pero si me hablas de nuevo, o si te atreves otra vez a perturbar mi formación, haré que lo lamentes. ¿Entiendes? .

Sakura se estremeció, le comenzo a dar miedo; al igual que cuando Sasuke se enojaba; Pero ella no lo dejaría que la viera asustada. En cambio, de un manotazo retiro la mano de el y susurró…

-¡Bueno, lo siento por estar preocupada por ti, hijo de…, señor cubito de hielo; no vuelva a suceder!.

-Tu ...!, _Gruñó, pero ella no le dio tiempo a nada se dio media vuelta._

-¡Qué Idiota!... Ella se enfureció y se dirigió a la habitación de espera Ella prácticamente tiró el abrigo en el suelo en un intento de liberar su ira para luego volverlo a tomar y ponérselo con la intensión de irse, si el no necesitaba de ayuda medica ella no le iba a estar rogando.

-Por mi que se congele, a lo mejor me da la sorpresa que el congela al hielo , porque el es están frio ….Ella segui murmurando por lo bajo…- Él fue el primer hombre que me hace sentir tan enojada desde ... bueno, desde entonces cuando Naruto, Sasuke y yo estab en el equipo….. arrrrrrggg!.

Una voz tímida le recordó: -Te lo dije, Sakura-chan!., Demo¿ no lo vas a esperar?.

-¿Sabes qué? Me recuerda a Sasuke Ese tipo era igual de terco, y sólo frío que tu primo, y no no lo espero yo me largo por mi que se muera.

Hinata le sonrió; ella estaba teniendo un rápido vistazo por la ventana

-Yo creo que no te vas a tener que ir porque parece que tienes lo que querías.

-¿Eh? Se acercó a la ventana y vio a Neji moverse y caminar alrededor del borde para entrar.

-Él va a entrar, lo lograstes… _Hinata rió por lo bajo._ -Parece como si hubieras distraído.

Sakura resoplo, y se sento molesta a esperar a Neji, y es que solo El podía despertarle todos los sentimientos juntos desde preocupación hasta enojo, y el Hyuga nadaba por lo mismo, ya que cuando se enfrento a ella por un aparte se sintió feliz que alguien se preocupara por el , pero a la ves se enojaba, y es que el orgullo de ambos no dejaba ver que en torno a ellos todo estaba cambiando.

Porque ella lo distraía de su entrenamiento…..

**_Hey por fin aquí esta espero les guste, muchas gracias:_**

**_Crimela que bueno que te gusto, a mi también me encantan tus historias!, deberías de continuarlas si! Espero conforme vaya avanzando los capítulos te vaya agradando_**

**_Saludos a todos! Amo los NejiSaku!_**

**_Atte Saku Chan…._**


	7. Quedate Por Favor

**_Aquí esta la continuación me emociono con cada capitulo que sigue y sigue, adoro esta pareja, el contraste, espero les guste este…._**

**_Por cierto muchas gracias a sus reviews, y que bueno que les gusta, gracias Crimela, por tus palabras y apoyo al igual a la causante de mi inspiración a la cual le dedique el finc…._**

**_Y a todos, en general…._**

* * *

**ELLA DERRITIO MI FRIO CORAZON**

**By Saku-Narahy-Hime**

**Capitulo 7**

**_QUEDATE ESTA NOCHE_**

Sakura resoplo, y se sentó molesta a esperar a Neji, y es que solo El podía despertarle todos los sentimientos juntos desde preocupación hasta enojo, y el Hyuga nadaba por lo mismo, ya que cuando se enfrento a ella por un aparte se sintió feliz que alguien se preocupara por el , pero a la ves se enojaba, y es que el orgullo de ambos no dejaba ver que en torno a ellos todo estaba cambiando.

Porque ella lo distraía de su entrenamiento…..

Sakura tenia el ceño tan fruncido que las dos cejas estaban juntas formando una sola línea y los cachetes medios inflados; y del coraje levemente sonrojados, le daban un toque infantil, cuando el Hyuga entro, y la vio en ese estado, sonrió para sus adentros, por ver esa escena, y es que Para El ella era como una montaña rusa, si.. asi es! con Sakura todo significa tensión, nerviosismo... en milésimas de segundos el sentía ternura por ella y la otra milésima sentía ganas de taparle la boca con un beso y a la vez el retarla era divertido e impactante...

Cuando Sakura lo vio entrar, desvió su mirada hacia otra parte ya que sentía tantas ganas de decirle todas sus verdades, pero cuando volvió su rostro para enfrentarlo se perdió es esa mirada, en esa maldita y condenada mirada que la estaba derritiendo aunque no lo quería reconocer.

-¿Pensé que ya te habías ido?...para que te quedas si ya es tarde, no te necesito…..

Sakura quiso abrir la boca pero no le salían las palabras solo sintió mas enojo, así que la volvió a cerrar, para ponerse de pie y tomar sus cosas.

-Bien si eso quieres asi será!, luego no te vayas a morir y me eches la culpa…_**¡Hay no! pero que idiota eres, si se muere ya no podrá verte de verdad te pones Mensa en su presencia….**_

-Callate! Inner se me salió estoy tan enojada; que no se ni lo que digo, pero será mejor irme, además ya es noche y no quiero encontrarme con el Uchiha!...**_ En eso tienes razón este niñato nos saca de las casillas, pero lo guapo nada se lo quita! Y si ¡! Mejor vámonos corremos peligro._**

Neji observaba con una ceja levantada; a la pelirrosa hacer muecas extrañas, como si hablara consigo misma, y eso le causaba mas gracias de Ella, al parecer, nunca se cansaría de observarla, y sobre todo por el comentario tan ilógico que menciono, y cayo en cuenta que El la ponía nerviosa….pero salió de su observación cuando…..

Sakura cuando termino su pelea mental se inclino para decir buenas noches y dar media vuelta, cuando una mano la detuvo…..

-No quédate, yo….. yo….(..._diablos porque hago esto)…. Maldecía un Neji contrariado, pero se recompuso gracias a su orgulloso corazón…_ Es tu obligación el curar mis heridas.

-Mira Neji; yo no lo hago por obligación, yo lo hago por que me preocupas, además yo te dije que a pesar de que tu estado no es tan delicado si no guardas el reposo debido, podría causarte la muerte y yo….._ Susurrando…_ yo no quiero que te tu te mueras Neji.

Sakura no supo ni porque había dicho todo eso; Sakura envió miradas nerviosas de debajo de los ojos entornados.

Dando las circunstancias el Hyuga no supo que contestar solo le dio una sonrisa de medio lado…

-Bueno cuando quieras comenzamos…..

Neji se sento y Sakura se despojo del abrigo para dar paso al chequeo, pero cuando se acerco pudo ver en sus manos que tenia un poco de sangre de los puñetazos del entrenamiento, así que con sumo cuidado tomo sus manos y retiro la sangre con gasas y agua oxigenada, El ojiperla no sabia porque ella lo estaba haciendo si eso no era parte de la curación, pero no le desagradaba nada ese hecho.

Pero conforme Pasaban los minutos Sakura estaba nerviosa por el contacto con sus manos y sus dedos, y es que ella sentía que los estaba acariciando, y también podía sentir que Neji los movía sincronizada mente como si el también acariciara sus manos.

-Él no necesitaba su Byakugan para darse cuenta de eso también y estaba muy nervioso y nervioso cuando se sentó en la silla y se preguntó si la razón detrás de esto era porque sabía que él era consciente de lo que le estaba ocurriendo o porque estaba ansioso por volver a sentir las pequeñas manos de ella sobre su piel.

Miró hacia arriba, atrapando sus ojos mientras ella le lanzó otra mirada; cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Sakura inmediatamente miró como si se hubiera encontrado de repente interesante los vendajes que estaba haciendo en la mano del ojiperla.

Ella no podía saber, que pensaba Neji, pero por la mirada profunda pensó, que algo estaba haciendo mal; tal ves al curarle las masnos. Pero no creía que fuera eso ya que ella se consideraba una brillante ninja médico, ella a pesar de no tener el Byakugan, como El podía sentir que algo raro estaba pasando entre ellos, en ese preciso momento.

Pese a que ya había acabado de terminar de vendar las manos aun así no las soltaba, y el tampoco el también le había agarrado las manos y no dejaban de mirarse mutuamente, el fue el primero de salir del trance y para despistar no le quedo de otra que encerrarse en su coraza…

-Si esto es de alguna ayuda, Haruno, no lo haces tan mal como esperaba que fuera- _Finalmente dijo._

Por un momento, el rostro de Sakura se ilumino, pero la ultima palabra la desconcertó….

-¿No es tan malo como esperabas?..._ Ella echaba chispas….¿ Por quien diablos me tomas Hyuga? Ha!?..._-Pero Gracias…_ ella escupió amargamente…-_Eso sin duda ayuda….. Idiota….._ murmurando por lo bajo._

Neji sonrió; ahora que sabía a ciencia cierta que la kunoichi estaba bastante irritada, el no queria perder la oportunidad de seguirla molestando, asi que le hecho mas leña al fuego…

-Yo simplemente estaba diciendo la verdad….. _Se encogió de hombros inocentemente mientras la veía rodar sus ojos en él._

_El _Se preguntó si ella podría sobrevivir un mes con él, pero seria divertido averiguarlo, se lo dijo para sus adentro.

Terminando de atender las heridas de las manos, una vez más, Sakura concentro en sus manos chakra curativo. Poco a poco se las bajó hasta que entró en contacto con la ancha espalda del Hyuuga; por supuesto, Neji se colocó en agitación extrema una vez más.

-Deja de retorcerse, Hyuuga….. Neji apretó los dientes; cuando se dio cuenta de que ella se había percatado de que cada vez mas estaba intranquilo por el contacto de su piel. Sakura lo sintió tenso, pero ella continúo como si nada.

-Listo termine por hoy es todo, si sigues realmente las instrucciones de no hacer movimiento bruscos, y solo meditar peor no al intemperie, podrás estar recuperado en menos de un mes.

-Hmp….

-Vamos Neji san si haces esto te prometo que el siguiente entrenamiento será con migo; tómalo como una tregua…. _dándole una gran sonrisa._

Neji no supo que decir al momento porque se volvió a perder en ese mar de verde jade…..

-¿Y?...

-Esta bien trato hecho…. _ No muy convencido, ya que podía perder, nada sabia que el ganaría.._

-Bueno en vista de mi éxito obtenido me marcho , ya que el viento se hace cada vez mas fuerte y ya oscureció.

Neji volteo hacia la ventada y efectivamente el aire estaba mas fuerte y completamente oscuro.

Sakura se estaba poniendo su abrigo cuando sintió otra ves unas manos pero ahora en sus hombros…

-Quedate…

Sakura volteo lentamente para verle a los ojos! …¿ Había escuchado bien?...

Al ver El ojiperla la confusión de ella, se aclaro la garganta.

-Hace frio afuera y no es conveniente irte sola además esta oscuro…..

….. mas confusión que acaso ella no era una Kunoichi y podía sola…

….Silencio total….

Neji podía ver como ella fruncía el seño y estaba seguro que le diría que se sabia proteger ella sola, pero la verdad el no quería que se fuera porque se sentía bien en su compañía demás de que se preocuparía por Ella y mas con el Uchiha, y El, pese que se veía fuerte; no tenia muchas fuerzas para pelear en esos momentos por las heridas internas , pero no le podía decir todo eso…

-Gracias!..Neji pero no hay necesidad, Sabes soy fuerte y … _ no termino la frase porque _ _rápido contesto Neji…_

-Quédate _(al diablo mi orgullo por esta ves)….._ Quédate por favor solo esta noche!…

Sakura no salía de su letargo, pero cuando Neji le quito las cosas de las mano y el abrigo, para dejarlo cerca de la silla ya no había vuelta atrás, se quedaría porque la verdad el aire estaba cada vez mas fuerte cada vez mas oscuro y temía por si el Uchiha estaba por ahí, o simplemente porque ella quería quedarse, aun que solo sea por una noche…..

Desde la oscuridad de la noche unos rabiosos ojos rojos no dejaban de observar la escena como queriendo matar con la mirada a las dos personas de adentro.

**_Por cierto a los que piensan que pasara algo esa noche pues noooooooo… todavía no!, porque solo se lo pidió porque de verdad esta preocupada por Sakura, además que se sentía muy bien con su cercanía….. Además no se si poner mas adelante una escena mas romántica mas intima como en mi otro finc pero si me lo piden pues con gusto lo hago._**

**_¿Qué opinan?.. claro que seria ya casi mas adelante! Espero sus reviews…_**


	8. HŌMONGI

**ELLA DERRITIO MI FRIO CORAZON**

**_By Saku-Narahy-Hime_**

**Capitulo 8**

**_HŌMONGI_**

Sakura no salía de su letargo, pero cuando Neji le quito las cosas de las mano y el abrigo, para dejarlo cerca de la silla ya no había vuelta atrás, se quedaría porque la verdad el aire estaba cada vez mas fuerte cada vez mas oscuro y temía por si el Uchiha estaba por ahí, o simplemente porque ella quería quedarse, aun que solo sea por una noche…..

Desde la oscuridad de la noche unos rabiosos ojos rojos no dejaban de observar la escena como queriendo matar con la mirada a las dos personas de adentro.

Los estaban tan perdidos en su mirar, que no se percataron de quien los observaba, ni que Hinata tenia unos pocos segundos de haber llegado, pero ella no quería interrumpir, sentía que era algo muy intimo entre los dos, y mas cuando vio como le quitaba el abrigo, dando pequeños roces en los brazos de Sakura.

Hinata comprendió que Sakura se quedaría con ellos por esa noche, o tal ves y solo tal ves a Neji se le ocurriría, invitarla seguido.

Hinata se movió de su lugar para poder, llamar la atención de los dos, y lo consiguió ya que Neji fue el primero y se parto considerablemente de Sakura; con leve nerviosismo que pudo controlar perfectamente bien, com otod buen actor que siempre era.

-Hinata Sama; por favor comunícales a los del servicio; que pongan otro plato mas a la mesa… que tenemos una invitada.

-Hai Neji niisan_.. Asiendo una pequeña reverencia con una gran sonrisa, porque al parecer su primo demostraba los verdaderos sentimientos._

-Y Hinata Sama; También comunica que preparen una habitación para nuestra invitada.

A Sakura se le subían los colores al rostro, ya que se sentía apenada; pero a la vez se sentía feliz, por que nunca pensé que Neji fuera considerado.

-Neji niisan; por la habitación no te preocupes yo puedo compartir la mía con Sakura Chan, ¿ si es que a ella no le molesta?.

-Oh no Hinata para mi no es molestia, pero no quiero incomodar a nadie!... yo…..

-Para nosotros no es molestia, Verdad Neji niisan.

Neji hizo un movimiento de cabeza confirmando lo que había dicho su prima, después de ponerse de acuerdo en cuando a las habitaciones; la cena paso entre trivialidades, y comentarios mas entre Hinata y Sakura, Neji solo escuchaba con atención, sobre todo cuando Hinata le preguntaba acerca de su trabajo en el hospital.

Pronto llego la hora de dormir y todos fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, con una sensación de paz y tranquilidad, no importando que a fuera era ya muy fuerte el aire anunciando la entrada del frio invierno

.…..A la mañana siguiente…..

Neji se levanto mas temprano que de costumbre porque escucho unos ruidos en el área de la cocina, fue hasta la cocina para ver quien en su sano juicio estaba ahí ya que eran las 5:30 de la mañana.

Neji se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de la cocina; y con sus anchos hombros casi llenaba el espacio; por un momento se perdió en la imagen que vio, ya que encontró a Sakura preparando el desayuno, y Se sentía como si tuviera una esposa y estaba cómodamente a gusto con su entorno.

-(Un minuto ¿Sakura mi esposa?)…._Un ceño apareció en la frente; y agito la cabeza para sacar esos pensamientos._

Sakura se dio vuelta para poner en la mesa de servicio lo preparado, era solo un desayuno ligero, no quería ser un a metiche, pero quería por agradecimiento prepárales ella el desayuno.

-Ah… buenos… días Neji.. yo …._ Se notaba su nerviosismo ya que no se espero encontrarlo levantado._

-Mujer ¿Que haces a esta hora levantada, que no sabes la noción de tiempo?..._dándole un a mirada retorcida, como solo el sabia darlas._

-Lo siento de verdad, no era mi intención, pero por agradecimiento, les prepara el desayuno, además que entro a las 7 al hospital, así que necesitaba tener mas tiempo, pero ya que termine les dejo el desayuno, y me retiro para cambiarme.

La pelirrosa iba para la salida de la cocina, pero no veía claro que Neji se moviera ni un poco.

-He Neji San si no te importaría moverte, ¡por favor!…..

-Si ¡!, si me importa…. Por eso no me muevo….

-Nani!..._( no por favor es muy temprano para pelear si ya parecemos un matrimonio)…Sakura se puso colorada, por su pensamiento._

-¡Que si me importa!, porque no se me hace justo que hayas preparado el desayuno y no lo vas a comer; así que quédate a desayunar.

-(_He!, estoy escuchando bien, o sigo dormida, ya son muchas peticiones, en un sola día ¿Que le pasa a Neji?)._ Pero si me quedo, no me dará tiempo de ir a mi casa para prepararme para mi trabajo.

Neji se quedo meditando, ya que no había pensado en ese detalle, pero ya que su gran boca lo traiciono antes que nada, pues tenia que decir lo mas lógico, no le quedaba de otra.

-Quédate, aquí puedas hacerlo…

-Demo no tengo ro…_ fue interrumpida._

-No te preocupes.

Diciendo eso dejo a Sakura con la palabra en la boca, no es que hay sido desconsiderado, pero si no lo hacia así; no tendría el valor para hacer lo planeado, Él no era bueno con las palabras en algunas ocasiones, Él era bueno en los hechos. Cuando regreso tenia en las mano una pieza de tela muy bien doblada.

-Toma, esto te servirá por el momento , tal ves no es lo que esperaras pero cumplirá con su función… _cuando le entrego la pieza de tela tuvo que voltear a otra parte para que no viera su leve sonrojo._

-Neji, no.. no desvistes, molestarte, yo…_ agarro con mucha delicadeza y lo extendió con sumo cuidado._

Cuando por fin logro ver lo que era, quedo con la boca abierta, era un exquisito Hōmongi, en tono vino, con detalles de flores bordadas en las terminaciones de las mangas en color rosa viejo, y también en le área de debajo del Hōmongi, que bien le resaltaba el tono de piel y contrastaba con su cabello. El obi era igual en tono rosa viejo pero en los bordes con un filo en tono más oscuro.

-Gracias Neji…._ Fue tanta la emoción de la pelirossa que le dio un beso en la mejilla para desaparecer por los pasillos para cambiarse de ropa._

-( ¿_Me.. Beso?... pero ¿Por qué siento esta sensación tan cálida dentro de mi )… Eran los pensamientos del ojiperla._

Sakura entro con cuidado de no hacer ruido en el cuarto de Hinata, extendió el Hōmongi, junto con las demás piezas, no podía creer como es que Neji podía ser en algunos momentos tan testarudo, pero en otras era tan detallista y considerado, definitivamente no lo entendería nunca.

HInata se removió un poco pero vio que Sakura ya estaba levantada.

-Buen día Sakura!_... dándole una bella sonrisa._

-Buen día Hinata, oh!, disculpa si te desperté.

-No, no te apures…_ pero cuando se enderezo vio el Hōmongi….._ Oh Sakura …. ¿Te lo dio Neji?..

Sakura asintió, con una sonrisa tonta.

-(_ No me estoy equivocando con Neji; esta sacando sus verdaderos sentimientos , ya decía yo que debajo de esa coraza había un tibio corazón), Meditaba una muy feliz Hinata… _-Ve a tomarte un baño y cuando salgas yo te ayudo en arreglarte-.

-Hai! ..Arigato Hinata Chan…. _Y una Sakura muy feliz fue a tomarse una ducha._

Cuando salió de la Ducha; Hinata ya la estaba esperándola, y también ya estaba lista, para Hinata era normal usar kimonos cuando no salía a entrenar, o a misiones; así que le ayudo a vestirse y a colocarle el obi y la peino, aunque fue sencillo el peinado ya que se lo recogió, le coloco un prendedor con varias flores.

Sakura ni se reconocía, ya que el vestido le quedo como si fuera ella la dueña, y el Obi al ceñirse ala cintura le resaltaba mas sus atributos.

-Listo Sakura chan! Estas hermosa!, deberías vestir mas seguido así!

-Gracias!, la verdad es que, como siempre entreno, o estoy en el hospital y en misiones, no lo he considerado, tal vez cuando este en casa me vista así, pero me tengo que acostumbrar.

-Si tal ves te cuente trabajo un poco al caminar, pero te acostumbraras…_soltaron unas leves risitas, y salieron ha desayunar._

Neji estaba esperando a Sakura para desayunar y cuando la vio por un momento se olvido de respirar, y agradeció a todos los dioses tener un buen dominio de su autocontrol para no dar a demostrar lo que pensaba y sentía en esos momentos.

-Buen día Neji niisan!.

Neji solo movió la cabeza en forma de Saludo, El no le quitaba disimuladamente la vista de encima a Sakura.

-Veo que te quedo bien la ropa!..

-Si, Gracias Neji….._la pelirrosa estaba apenada….._ De verdad no había necesidad,…yo no ..se que decir…..

El Hyuga encogiéndose de hombros tan solo dijo: -Tómalo como agradecimiento por el desayuno, además se ve mejor en ti que tenerlo ahí guardado _(Kuso!.. pero que dije!)….Neji se mordía la lengua para ya no decir mas nada._

Sakura tenia dudas de donde había sacado Neji el vestido, o porque lo tena El, pero se sentí aun poco incomoda y nerviosa que la verdad ya no quiso indagar mas, después le preguntaría a Hinata.

El desayuno pasó en un ambiente relajado y platicaron de lo que harían del transcurso del día, y aunque solo dos personas eran las que mas platicaban, no quería decir que Neji era ajeno a las conversaciones; tan entretenidos estaban que dejaron pasar la noción del tiempo.

-AHHH!, …._expreso Sakura al ver su reloj que indicaba ya casi la hora de su turno al Hospital._

-¿Qué sucede Sakura Chan?...

-Se me hace tarde!, ya me tengo que ir, muchas gracias por todo…._haciendo una reverencia._

Tanto Neji como Hinta le contestaron con una reverencia; Sakura se retiro, y pese a que avanzaba rápido, no podía desplazarse bien ya que no estaba acostumbrada a usar un Kimono y cuando lo usaba se le hacía difícil bajar escaleras o el caminar aprisa; casi siempre se resbalaba, y esta vez no fue la excepción ya que tropezó, antes de salir del resinto; al tiempo que tropezó cerro los ojos para esperar el impacto, pero no llego al suelo, ya que unos fuertes brazos la sostuvieron antes.

Cuando abrió los ojos parpadeo varias veces para darse cuenta que Neji la sostenía tomándola de la cintura, con sus manos atrayéndola hacia él con suma delicadeza, quedando sus cuerpos juntos , ella no supo cómo reaccionar a tal acción; se volvieron a perder en ese mar de miradas, para ellos ya se estaba volviendo una agradable rutina el verse directamente a los ojos.

Sakura se sentía tan bien que no puso alguna resistencia para que Neji la soltara, se quedaron viendo el uno al otro sin decirse nada solo con las miradas ,Neji sabia que si se quedaba mas tiempo asi; no resistía mas… quería besarla, y saborear esos hermosos labios, pero como todo Hyuga solo se limito a abrazarla inconsientemente por un breve momento.

-Gra..cia..as Ne..ji..

-Hmp..

Fue lo unico que pudieron pronunciar.

-Sera mejor que te acompañe Neji niisan; para que llegues sana y salvo….._soltando una leve risita y rompiendo así lo mágico del momento._

-Noo!, no hace falta… .a..si ..estoy bie..

-Te acompaño Sakura vamos que se hace tarde…_ recobrando la compostura, Neji, y tomándola del antebrazo para ayudarla, para que no se volviera a caer._

Y así se fueron al hospital cada quien sumergidos en sus pensamientos, y una Hinata fascinada por lo ocurrido, ya que ella fue la primera en comprobar lo que ese par comenzaba a sentir mutuamente.

**_Se que me he demorado, una disculpa aquí esta el capitulo, muchas gracias por sus comentarios de verdad!, y que bueno que les esta gustando tanto como a mi!, les aviso que esta semanita estare ocupada pero saliendo de vacaciones soy solo suya!._**

**_Sayonara!_**


	9. Cita con Doble intencion

**ELLA DERRITIO MI FRIO CORAZON**

**_By Saku-Narahy-Hime_**

**Capitulo 9**

**_CITA CON DOBLE INTENCION_**

-Sera mejor que te acompañe Neji niisan; para que llegues sana y salvo…..soltando una leve risita y rompiendo así lo mágico del momento.

-Noo!, no hace falta… .a..si ..estoy bie..

-Te acompaño Sakura vamos que se hace tarde… recobrando la compostura Neji, y tomándola del antebrazo para ayudarla, para que no se volviera a caer.

Y así se fueron al hospital cada quien sumergidos en sus pensamientos, y una Hinata fascinada por lo ocurrido, ya que ella fue la primera en comprobar lo que ese par comenzaba a sentir mutuamente. Y Ella se encargaría de darles un pequeño empujoncito.

Sus pasos no eran rápidos, pero tampoco lentos, en un silencio cómodo, Sakura por primera vez no sabia que decir, y Neji no es de los hombres mas platicadores; por lo tanto no había motivo de platica; Sakura podía apreciar todo a su alrededor; como la Aldea apenas despertaba; y agradecía a Kami por lo mismo porque si no se sentiría apenada.

Así fue como llegaron por fin a las puertas del Hospital.

-Gracias Neji por traerme…._ Dándole una brillante sonrisa, de esas que haces derretir._

-De nada; nos vemos después que tengas un buen día!. _dándose media vuelta para marcharse._

Conforme entraba al hospital sentía pesados sus pies ya que volteaban a verla por como iba arreglada, y mas porque algunos ojos masculinos se perdía en Ella; y así comenzó su día!, como todos los demás.

Lo mejor de todo es que ese dia no fue molestada por Sasuke, no sabia donde se había metido , pero la verdad no le interesaba, pero el resto de las semanas tampoco la molesto.

Y así paso los demás días, entre su trabajo y el ir a la Casa de los Hyuga, que por cierto el mejoro bien al tratamiento, por lo tanto fue dado de alta, pero sin hacer misiones todavía, también el tiempo ya se había acercado para su sita esperada, Ella estaba mas que nerviosa, quedo de acuerdo con Naruto de que iría a recogerla para luego pasar por Neji y Hinata.

Sakura comenzó a arreglarse la verdad que Naruto solo le había dicho que una una cena y conociéndolo pensaba que iban a cenar ramen, por lo tanto solo se vistió como de costumbre con su ropa de ninja; sus ojos verdes recorrieron su aspecto en el espejo, y pensó que así era suficiente. Ella no quería ponerse un buen vestido para ir a comer a Ichiraku.

Tocaron la puerta y sus ojos no podían creer lo que tenia enfrente

-¿Naruto?-

No podía creer lo que veía; En vez de su típica ropa que estaba acostumbrada a verlo; el llevaba un pantalón de vestir azul oscuro, y una camisa de vestir azul cielo que resaltaba mas el azul de sus ojos; con una corbata y al hombro una chaqueta negra.

Lanzo su sonrisa zorruna -¿Cómo me veo? -_preguntó coquetamente; Sakura sólo siguió mirando fijamente._

-Maldita sea Naruto!, yo no sabía que te podías ver tan…. tan …. Guapo;…. Dijo _Sakura una vez que ella fue capaz de que le saliera su voz._

Naruto Sonrió tímidamente y se rasco la nuca; pero El reparo en Sakura y lo que él vio no le gusto.

-¡Pero Sakura!¿Qué llevas puesto?... _se preguntó._

Ella miró su traje de ninja antes de mirar de nuevo hacia él y volver a repetir la misma acción sintiéndose extremadamente mal formándose un rubor en su rostro.

-Bueno, ya veo ... Pensé que sólo íbamos a Ichiraku.

-Pues no Sakura Chan yo te dije que era para proponerme, así que córrele y cámbiate! Pero ya!;; Date prisa ponte algo mejor…. _Naruto gritó_.

Como vio que Sakura abría la boca de mas sin decir nada; la arrastro por el pasillo de su habitación.

-¿De verdad crees que llevaría a Hinata-chan al Ichiraku en nuestra primera cita, para algo formal?... quiero decir esta es nuestra primera cita! Formal y no quiero que tengamos una velada desagradable, y luego le contemos a nuestros hijos a donde la lleve fue a comer Ramen, o que la llevo a algún lugar horrible ; el Ichiraku No es que sea horrible, pero no es impresionante.

Sakura le veía como si tuviera tres cabezas y le comenzaba un a ligera jaqueca; pero aun así no le respondía nada.

-¿Qué vas a llevar?, Naruto pregunto como si hablara del tiempo, así que entro al armario y saco toda la ropa de golpe sobre la cama.

-Kyaaaa, Naruto ¡! Kyaaaaa no! Que le hiciste al Naruto que yo conozco, solo falta que hables como Ino, por Kami! Me estas volviendo loca!_...Sakura lo dijo mientras se sostenía su cabeza._

-¿De verdad Ino y tu no son hermanos?, ya lo estoy dudando….

Pero el rubio hizo caso omiso al comentario buscando entre la ropa de su amiga, asi que volvió a lanzar la misma pregunta ya impaciente.

-¿Qué te vas a poner?..._ volvió_ a repetir….

-No lo sé…..

Naruto veía la ropa que había sacado del armario y comenzó a escoger al azar.

- Yo ni siquiera creo que tenga algo de lujo para usarlo… _dijo Sakura mientras ella revolvía la ropa sobre la cama._

-¿Por qué no te pones este?-…. _Naruto preguntó, sacando un pequeño vestido rojo._

-¡Naruto!. Sabes que no puedo usar algo como eso- _dijo Sakura cruzó las manos delante de su pecho, y Naruto rodaba los ojos._

-¿Por qué demonios no Sakura? -_preguntó empezando a exasperado._

Sakura lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados; pensando en que momento el espíritu de Ino estaba adentro de Él, o pensando que tal ves Ino había realizado su técnica.

Pero también cuando volvió a ver el vestido se acordó una vez que se lo puso Sasuke la celo, y le reclamo del porque se lo había puesto.

-¿Y si Sasuke me…

-¡Estoy harto de oír hablar de Sasuke!... _Pasándose una mano por el cabello desordenándolo….._

_-_ ¡No vas a salir con Sasuke! Él no es tu novio; Él no tiene control sobre lo que haces ¿Estamos Sakura Chan?

Sakura resopló y miró tratando de encontrar otra buena razón de por qué ella no podía usarlo, y es que en parte si era lo de Sasuke pero no era para tanto, Ella ya no lo tomaba en cuenta como cuando regreso a la aldea, Pero al ver y escuchar a su amigo Apoyarla, Ella la hizo sentirse feliz, pero quería jugársela otra ves.

-Es que Ino lo eligió, y ya sabrás como me va a quedar ( eso era verdad, pero Sakura también lo había elegido junto con ella)…._ Volvió a rodar los ojos Naruto dándole el vestido a la pelirrosa._

-Con Mayor razón ve aponértelo….Al menos Ino así consiguió novio…_ murmuro Naruto…_

-¿Qué dijiste?..._resaltándole una vena en la frente._

-Nada Nada, que se nos hace tarde te espero en la sala.

Naruto era de las únicas personas que la apoyaban para que ella comenzara una relación con alguien; al igual que Ino, la animaba por lo tanto le hacia comprar ropa o accesorios o que cambiara su imagen; para que no fuera tan practica y sacara a resaltar sus dotes; sin embargo Sakura pese que se sentía sola y en partes era su culpa no estaba tan desesperada, solo en fechas como Navidad era cuando se sentía nostálgica y mas sola que de costumbre.

-Tenemos que recoger Hinata en una hora, apresurate; ….. _dijo mientras salía de la habitación_ _cerrando la puerta_.

Después de Sakura se había puesto el pequeño vestido rojo se acordó de por qué ella no quería usarlo. El corte en "V" en el escote del vestido mostraba el inicio de su pecho más de lo que ella usaba y hubiera deseado; sus hombros estaban al descubierto, pero tenían un tirante de corte ancho que se abrochaba en el cuello; y estaba entallado, moldeando a si su figura, era corto pero no cayendo en lo vulgar; pero si resaltaba sus piernas y pareciera que sus piernas se vieran mas largas. La tela era suave al tacto parecido al terciopelo; sencillo pero en ella se veía elegante y con clase.

Se recogió el pelo asegurándose de dejar uno que otro mechón al azar y el flequillo de lado ligeramente con un clip de plata. Ella gimió cuando ella sacó sus zapatos de tacón negros del Armario, regalo de su casi madre; ya que Ella también quería que su Hija adoptiva tuviera una cita y que hiciera buen uso de ellos.

-Por Kami con estos Tacones ... _murmuró para sí misma_.

Se maquillo solo con lo básico no cargado; solo resaltando sus ojos con una leve sombra translucida, rímel y delineado negro y brillo labial. Ella sonrió para si misma, cuando se vio en el espejo; pensando que podía hacer ese cambio en Ella mas seguido.

Ella tragó saliva antes de salir de su habitación; ya que hasta el momento no se acordaba que la cita era casi doble por así decirlo; Naruto estaba en el otro lado del pasillo dando golpecitos con el pie; por impaciente.

-Gracias a Dios, que nos llevó siglos arreglan…_ y no prosiguió al ver el Cambio de su amiga._

Sakura se molesto por el comentario asi que arrastra su amigo hacia afuera, el aire fresco de la noche golpeo la piel de la pelirrosa haciéndola temblar.

-Sakura –Chan, Te ves hermosa….._ fueron las palabras de Naruto cuando por fin pudo hablar._

- Si!, sino fuera con Hinata me iría contigo en estos momentos.

-¡Cállate! …_Dijo darle un fuerte empujón. Ella sonrió_….-Y gracias Naruto por el cumplido.

El recorrido hasta el compuesto Hyuga no estaba tan lejos; cada vez que se acercaban Sakura sentía un nerviosismo en el estomago, y seguía creciendo conforme avanzaba, una ves enfrente de la puerta, sentía que los tacones la iban a tirar; tomando la mano de Naruto para encontrar apoyo.

Ella no sabia del porque, si solo era una simple salida, ni siquiera era una cita formal, solo era para que Neji estuviera entretenido y ellos pudieran estar solos, ya que ese era el supuesto plan que tenia Naruto; pero con las cosas que habían acontecido no ayudaba mucho.

Naruto la miro por encima de su hombro….-¿Estas bien?-

Sakura trago saliva antes de asentir….

-Solo son los tacones que me están matando ( Porque le miento… y me miento a mi misma).

-Sakura-chan… _ella miró a los ojos_. Él le cogió la mano y le dio un apretón…-No te preocupes, …. _Le_ _guiñó un ojo_. -Estoy seguro de Neji será todo un caballero, y también te vera hermosa.

Pero eso no era lo que le preocupaba; No tenía dudas de que iba a ser cortés y correcto, pero Ella realmente no sabía todavía del porque del nerviosismo.

Tal ves eran muchas razones; una porque todavía no salía de su problema de la mentira que se metió al decirle a Sasuke de que salía con el Hyuga y si para su mala suerte Sasuke los vería entonces afirmaría que si salía, pero Neji ni en cuenta; y si Neji se enteraba la iba a pasar mal y si Sasuke se enteraba que era mentira se iba enojar de por si ya estaba enojado con ella. Pero bueno ... esto no era una cita ¿o si? ?... se preguntaba; pero Claro que no es como una cita de verdad, pero así parecía y eso la ponía nerviosa.

- ¿Habría un beso al final?..._murmuro la confundida pelirrosa….._

No se había dado cuenta de la confusión que tenia su mente hasta que Naruto la saco del trance; cuando le hablo desde adentro de la casa, ella todavía estaba Frente a la puerta abierta y la mujer que había respondido al llamado de la puerta la veía con cara de interrogación. Dio un paso adelante y entró en el umbral de la casa. Tomando sus talones siguió Naruto y la mujer por el pasillo a oscuras hasta llegar a una zona principal de estar.

Hiashi estaba ahí frente a Ellos…

….

-Buenas noches… retumbo la voz de Hiashi Sama

Eso puso mas de Nervios a Sakura.

-Buenas noches Hiashi-San…. _dijo Naruto con cortesía rígida._

El hombre que estaba delante de ellos abrió los ojos, cuando se percato de Sakura.

-Haruno-san no me había dado cuenta de que se les Uniría con ellos esta noche?.

-(¡Pero que demonios! si Naruto me dijo que no los acompañaba alguien Hiashi no los iba dejar ir si no iban solos, o tal ves pensó que solo los acompañaría Neji; después lo investigo)…_ fue el pensamiento de Sakura._

Sakura quería golpear a Naruto en ese mismo momento, pero decidió no hacerlo; Sakura abrió la boca para responder, pero se detuvo cuando sintió una presencia a su lado; Mirando a su derecha encontró a Neji a su lado… Apenas podía creer lo que veían sus ojos….. se veía tan guapo…..

**_Como ven!, realmente fue plan con maña!, que piensan ustedes!, y que pasara si Neji se entera de que Sakura dijo un aleve mentira pero que se estaba convirtiendo real._**

**_Espero les guste!._**


End file.
